Wager
by timydamonkey
Summary: In which Luxord gambles away a heart he does not have.


Wager: _(by timydamonkey)

* * *

_Author's Note: This is a giftfic for picaropicara. It's not especially well-written, but it was fun to write even if certain people appear so little it's really hard to write them (-cough- Luxord)... I tried though! Reviews appreciated.

* * *

Tyki Mikk enjoyed many things in life – he was all about life's little pleasures. When he wasn't working for the Earl (and few enjoyed their business as much as Tyki), he was spending time with his friends gambling. Unfortunately, that wasn't currently an option - they had moved on and he'd not yet been informed of quite where they'd gone to, since they'd been split up due to his most recent business trip wherein he was going through the Earl's deletion list.

It was for this reason that Tyki had decided that he wanted to gamble and, for once, he'd found a worthy opponent.

"It's been a long time since a human managed to keep up with me," laughed the man. "How positively thrilling."

"This is a lot of fun," admitted Tyki, intrigued by the comment about humans and filing it away for later use. "Unfortunately, I have business to attend to."

"You would leave before the game is over?"

"It's not an engagement that can be rearranged," Tyki said regretfully. "However, I'd be obliged if we could reschedule this arrangement."

"If I don't have prior engagements," replied the other man. "Though understand, I expect repayment for your early exit."

"Repayment? And you aren't going to specify what?"

"That would remove all the fun from it, wouldn't you say?"

Tyki laughed, amused. "Very well. I shall think of something." He tipped his top hat at the other man. "Good day to you."

* * *

The next time Tyki met the man considerable time had gone by. He was further down the deletion list than ever before – he'd almost finished it, actually – and just had one person to go.

The list was actually part of the reason he'd chosen this particular time for the rescheduling. He didn't quite have his heart in it to finish the list yet.

Despite his fascination with keeping up dual identities (and his overall unusual decision to show up to play this man, once again, in Noah garb, normally reserved for the Family only), Tyki sometimes found it extraordinarily difficult to separate work and pleasure. He guessed it was the fault of his last victim.

"Greetings," he said to the man who had entered. "I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"You can call me Luxord," offered the other man instead. "I do hope you've remembered our agreement."

"I did," affirmed Tyki. "Unfortunately, it's not quite ready yet… though the bait has been laid. It shouldn't be too long now."

"How intriguing," said Luxord. "I see you understand the merit of a good game."

"Indeed," agreed Tyki. There was a distant sound of a door opening – a slight creak, as if it wasn't intended to be heard – the sort of carefulness that simply made you obvious. "And I do believe our mouse has been caught."

"_Our _mouse?"

"My late offering."

The door opened and a boy walked in. He looked young and wore a black cloak with a strange insignia on it. Tyki didn't give him any time after his entrance before turning around with a smirk. "Welcome, Allen Walker."

"Tyki Mikk." The boy's voice was surprisingly hard. "I should have guessed it was you." His body was tense, and he stretched out an arm in a clearly threatening posture. "In-"

Tyki got up and strode forward, grasping the arm and making the boy start in surprise. "Let's not have any of that, Allen."

"Let me go!"

"This isn't a business meeting."

"You're not somebody I would _ever_ do 'business' with, Noah."

"I'm sure the Earl would be charmed if you changed your mind, _Exorcist_." Allen opened his mouth to speak, but Tyki held up his other hand, silencing him, then shoved him back, releasing him. Allen stumbled. "Shall we call this a truce? Next time we meet, I won't be so merciful. I don't fail to complete jobs."

A bemused chuckle cut off any retort Allen could give, and they both turned to Luxord, Tyki with a half-smile and Allen with suspicion. "You have brought entertainment?"

"I've brought a challenger."

"A boy?" Luxord murmured, looking at him in scrutiny.

"He's more than he seems."

Allen, by this point, had managed to wrench himself out of Tyki's grip. He stood in a defensive pose, but he hadn't yet manifested his weapon which could only be considered a sign of progress really, Tyki thought. "A challenger of what?"

"Consider it a rematch, Card Shark Boy A."

Allen's eyes narrowed. "And who is he?"

"Yes," Luxord agreed. "Do introduce us since I wager that you're… well-acquainted."

"Very well. Allen Walker, meet Luxord, a passing traveller and gaming extraordinaire." Then, with a glance at Luxord, he added, "Allen is an Exorcist," but refused to say anymore.

"Your world is most intriguing," mused Luxord, the name meaning nothing to him, although the garb wasn't too different to the Organisation's clothes. "And a pleasure to make your acquaintance, boy, if you handle a deck as well as your temper."

Allen, who'd been obviously reigning in his emotions, flushed a little and straightened up, though he could not fully take his eyes away from Tyki. He didn't trust him. "I played cards for years, paying off my master's debts. It was a survival skill, not a game."

"A tragedy," Luxord murmured, "that you were unable to see the joy of a well-played game."

Allen shrugged awkwardly, not really understanding Luxord's passion for games.

Tyki grinned, not looking phased by the silence. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"I must say," said Luxord, "while I more admire men who play their way fairly, you, boy, are excellent at sidestepping any rules."

"I don't know what you mean," Allen, eyes firmly fixed on the wall and not on the man in front of him, offered. He was a little nervous – it had been a while since had last employed his poker face.

Luxord chuckled.

Tyki, now half unclothed and some way between resembling both of his lifestyles, threw down a card, followed by Luxord. Predictably, Allen won the round.

"I believe this points you out of action, Luxord." Tyki's smile was dangerous as a shark – he'd always been competitive, and failing to kill Allen had left him needing revenge in some form or other. Unfortunately, cheating was as second nature to Allen as breathing, rendering him an almost invincible card player, so Luxord's failure would have to do. Men playing honestly never did last long.

Luxord looked grim, as if he'd just been told some grave news, and since he was stripped bare it was a very strange sight. He looked unflustered and was enjoying the competition, even though he planned to get back the boy later. He supposed he could have fiddled with the cards with use of his… significant advantages, but he really did prefer to play fairly… even against cheaters. Otherwise, the card games became too alive for the table. "I'd rather increase my wager."

"You don't have anything else that I'd want," Tyki chuckled. He looked over at Allen, who was still steadfastly refusing to look at Luxord. "How about you, Allen?"

"I'd really rather not be here," Allen said flatly. "Lenalee's on her own with a hoard of akuma – which you're probably responsible for, by the way – and-"

Tyki snorted. "You have no soul for card games."

An idea was forming in Luxord's head. While he loved to play fairly, and didn't intend to use his abilities, he supposed he had to have some sort of edge over them, so he decided on a last stand. A stake that would be ultimate for anyone else, but for him… it really meant nothing. "I'd wager my heart," he told them instead.

Half of him suspected protestations against the physical impossibility – humans were like that. But when the exclamations did come, it was from the boy, while Tyki simply looked thoughtful.

"That's a foolish proposition," he told Luxord seriously. "Please, you don't realise what you're messing with."

"No takebacks, Allen," Tyki threw in. "That would be _boring, _wouldn't it?" Tyki smirked at Allen. He couldn't lie and pretend that the main reason this appealed to him as because of Allen – the boy could get a third person view this time. If the boy attacked… well, it would spoil a good night, but their truth was fragile at best, and nothing could change the fact that Tyki's never order of business was to see that he was gotten rid of permanently this time. "I accept." He nodded at Luxord.

"Excellent." Luxord's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Nobody has need of another heart."

"Wants and needs are _such_ different things, Allen."

"I know you well enough, Tyki Mikk," Allen hissed. "You do not want his heart – you simply want to acquire it. Well, I won't let you!"

"Settle down, Allen. I have to win first."

Allen felt alarmed, since he felt it was blatantly obvious to the three of them at this point that if he put his mind to it he could win. He wondered what Tyki was planning, but Luxord didn't seem to mind, having some sort of secretive smile as well when Allen cast a furtive glance at him. He looked away again, having reminded himself of the reason they'd all gotten into this situation. He hated feeling he was playing a part in the Noah's games.

"What an interesting reaction." Luxord raised an eyebrow, but neither Tyki nor Allen deigned him with a response.

"Now that the drama is over with," Tyki shot Allen a look, and he glowered but didn't say anything. Tyki continued, "shall we play?"

* * *

"You're a fool," Allen told Luxord a few minutes later, after winning yet another round. "I don't want your heart."

Tyki snorted. "Now, Allen, you're not playing fair. Did you truly want everything else you have already won?"

"I've _had_ it with your games, Tyki. This has gone on for long enough-"

"Your dear compatriot is roaming around outside, isn't she? She may be a capable fighter, but she can't fight forever." He leaned forward, staring at Allen. "Do you have any idea how many akuma there are, Allen?" He hated having to play his trump card, but Allen could be so difficult sometimes.

"So it was you." Allen glared at him with poorly disguised contempt. He turned his glare on Luxord instead. "Why aren't you doing anything? Why did you offer it up in the first place?"

"It means little to me in comparison to a thrilling game." He laughed hollowly.

Allen decided to try a different tactic. "There is no way for me to physically acquire his heart."

"I can do it," offered Tyki, looking positively thrilled at the prospect.

"No!" Allen barked.

Luxord was intrigued. "You mean you have a surefire way of doing so? I'm sure my employers would much be much obliged if I could pass on such wisdom – I shall challenge you for it."

"It's a personal talent, I'm afraid."

"One that I would bet many things to see."

Tyki laughed. "You can have it free of charge."

"No!" Allen objected again, his normal hand clutched against his chest in remembered agony.

"You've been outvoted, Allen."

Tyki walked forwards and tipped his top hat at Luxord, who raised an eyebrow but inclined his head nonetheless. Tyki reached out as if to pat him… and his hand went right into Luxord's chest.

"Most fascinating," murmured Luxord, staring at the arm entering his chest, transfixed.

"Tyki!" Allen yelled, exasperated and back in a battle-ready pose.

Tyki ignored him, and suddenly surprise fell across his face like a curtain. "Double-crossed! My heart aches… as should yours."

"Perhaps it would provide me with a conscience beyond honour, but a free tip: outmanoeuvring people is all about skewing your intentions."

"A true mastermind. What a shame it's come to this."

Allen had tensed. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"He has no heart to gamble."

Allen was silent for a moment, then, reaching out to touch his cursed eye, he ventured, "He isn't an akuma."

"No. But Lord Earl would find it educational, to examine fresh handiwork. Your Exorcism will do no good."

Luxord piped up with: "Before we part ways, I'm most interested in these akuma you speak of."

Tyki fully disagreed with parting ways, and said nothing. Allen was looking between the two of them, deciding who was the greater thread, but decided to answer. "Akuma are made of a machine, a soul, and a tragedy. They can't control themselves. They kill people."

Like Heartless, to some degree, Luxord added in his mind. Even the non-human Nobodies could loosely fit the description. Did they have souls? Did he have a soul?

He chuckled. Look at him, with theological questions like a human. They were irrelevant now.

"You were excellent players," Luxord muttered. He looked at Allen. "And you're artful with deception. But make it less obvious: lose a few hands every now and then."

Despite the circumstances, Allen blushed a little. "You're an honourable player. I respect that."

"You're a worthy adversary in every respect," Tyki contributed, and then, raising his hands, called the Tease. Purple butterflies seemed to flutter around him, deceptively dangerous.

Allen started to murmur: "Innocence Inv-"

And the room froze.


End file.
